Beca Loves Who?
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Based on a prompt. Starts as Jeca; read to see where it ends. Let me know what you think. Enjoy FINAL CHAPTERS ARE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all the readers who have liked and followed my stories. Thanks also to Bufflytica for my very first prompt. Not gonna lie I actually high-fived myself (yes I am that dorky at times). Prompt: "would you do a future bechloe, but turn it into a coming out story where Beca leaves Jess because she's in love with chloe(she's bi, not gay in this story btw)". I'm planning on it being a multi-chapter story and told from Beca's POV. There will be some other POVs and they will be noted as we go along. 'm not sure it is what you are looking for so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Here we go. . .I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.**

"Jesse, we've been down this road before. I don't like movies; I don't need a movication, or whatever the fuck you want to call it; and I shouldn't have to keep telling you this," a frustrated Beca says.

"Come on, Bec," Jesses whines. "I score movies. Can you at least show some support for me and just watch the damn movies?!" Beca just looked at him and walked away heading for her home studio. She gently closed the door and hit the "recording" light so he would leave her alone. She sat in the chair in front of all her equipment and sighed.

She started thinking back on how she got where she was. She met Jesse her freshman year at Barden University. He was such a dork and kept bugging her to go out with him. She finally relented after Chloe told her she should just go for it. Ahhh, Chloe. There was someone she could always count on. She is gorgeous, bubbly, and the best friend you could ever ask for.

She and Chloe were still close, even with them living on opposite sides of the country. Beca had made it to LA and made a name for herself as a producer. Big names wanted to work with Beca Effin' Mitchell. She smiled at the nickname that Fat Amy had coined while they were in the Bellas. She actually stayed in contact with most of them; even signing on Cynthia Rose and Emily as artists with her label. That's right - HER label. She was only 25 and had started Titanium Records just last year. They were already making hits and scoring music award nominations. Her life was going great - sort of.

Beca was having a, not necessarily a "mid-life" crisis, but a life crisis nonetheless. She loved Jesse, she really did. He wanted to get married but she just wasn't ready for that. They've been together for 7 years already and everyone expects them to; but there was just something holding her back. She has always looked at men and, truth be told, her fair of share of women. She never really thought about being with women, you know, sexually, until recently. That is not until she recently signed a really hot, blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman named Brittany, and was having some inappropriate, sexually explicit thoughts about her. Beca was getting lost in her head because she wasn't gay - was she? She still liked men and having sex with Jesse from time to time (we'll get back to that later). This whole thinking about Brittany in a sexual way was confusing her.

If Beca was honest with herself, Brittany looked an awful lot like her red-headed best friend, Chloe. And now she was having those sexually explicit thoughts about both woman. "Fuck my life." says Beca has she drops her head onto her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca did some work and sent it to her work email so she could finish it up at the Titanium studios. She left her home studio and went looking for Jesse. She had been in the studio for close to 4 hours and hadn't eaten anything since breakfast earlier that day.

Jesse must have gone out so she texted him to see where he was. He replied that he was with Benji and that he would be home late and not to wait up for him. She smiled and was actually glad about it; then she thought that maybe she should be more upset. She sighed (she had been doing that a lot more lately than usual) and decided to order something from Grub Hub.

She sat on the sofa while waiting for her food delivery. Her thoughts going straight to Chloe and how she missed the girl. Her smell, her smile, her hugs, her curves, her breasts, Wait! What? Why is her mind going there? She shook her head to get those thoughts out of it. She paced around a bit and tried to think of anything but Chloe, so of course her mind went to Brittany. Perky, happy, HOT, Brittany. Stop it, brain! What is wrong with you?

She was saved from answering by the doorbell. She took the food she had ordered and went to the kitchen. Sitting at the counter, she starting emptying the bag of food and her brain started thinking again. Chloe loves Thai food; she looked so sexy when she at the noodles. . .stop it! Just eat your damn food and stop thinking about your best friend like THAT.

Beca's brain started thinking about how she wanted to proceed with JT's (that's Justin Timberlake to the common folk) new album. She started singing softly "I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. . ." Wait! WHAT? Why would I start singing THAT song? OMG!

I just need to see Chloe in person and reconnect as best friends. I'm going to text her to see when her next school break was and invite her out to visit. That's a great idea.

[Texting is in _Italics_ ]

 _"Hey, Chlo!"_

 _"Hey, Becs! What's up? Everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah, everything's fine. Why do you think something's wrong?"_

 _"Idk, cause it's like 3:00 am in LA and you're up and texting me."_

 _"Oh, shit! I didn't even realize what time it was. Been working on some stuff. You know how it is."_

 _"I get it. So, what's up?"_

 _"I just wanted to know when you're next school break was? I was thinking you might want to come visit."_

 _"Oh wow! Spring Break is coming up next month. Got a whole 10 days off. Is that too soon?"_

 _"No, that's perfect! I'll pay for your ticket out and you can stay with me."_

 _"I don't expect you to pay for me; I have some savings."_

 _"I want to. I'm inviting you so let me do this. Consider it you belated Christmas present. Send me the dates and I'll have my Assistant make your reservations."_

 _"Aw, Becs! You're the best! I'll check my schedule when I get to school and send you the info. Can't wait to see you. I miss your face!"_

 _"I miss you too, weirdo. I know you have to get ready for school so I'll talk to you later. Love you!"_

 _"Love you, too! Byeeeee."_

 **Song lyrics used are from "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. I don't own the song. What do you think so far? Things are about to get interesting (at least I think they are).**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca was so excited that Chloe was coming to visit. She talked to her Assistant and asked her to make the flight arrangements for Chloe, as well as a car to pick her up and take her to Beca's house. She also blocked off as much time as possible from her work schedule so she could spend time with Chloe. Chloe had visited before but Beca knew that this time was going to be different. She just didn't know how right she was.

 **Chloe's POV**

I wonder what's up with Beca? She doesn't usually ask me to visit her; I'm usually trying to get her to take some time off to visit me and I haven't seen her face-to-face in like 18 months. It's actually a good thing though because even after all this time, I am still in love with that girl.

Chloe sighs and hopes that she can keep her feelings to herself like she has been doing for the last 7 years. OMacaG! I am so pathetic. Still pining after the girl. I have it so bad that I haven't been in a real relationship in years. The one-night stands and occasional hookups make me feel like I'm cheating on Beca. How messed up is that?

 **Becs's POV**

Beca paced around the living room while she waited for Jesse to get home. They hadn't really talked in 3 weeks (since the whole movie thing) except in passing as they both went about their business. She needed to make things right. She needed to have sex; hot, curl your toes sex before Chloe got here. Somehow in Beca's mind if Jesse satisfied her sexual needs, she wouldn't think so much about Chloe.

Jesse finally got home and Beca greeted him at the door with a kiss that nearly knocked Jesse's socks off. "Wow!" whispered Jesse. "What did I do to deserve that greeting?" "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get upset over watching a movie with you and I miss you. Plus, I'm so horny I can barely stand it!" says Beca as she kisses him again. "I can work with that. We haven't made love in a month, so I accept your apology and suggest we get the to bedroom; NOW!"

Beca was lying with her head on Jesse's shoulder and her arm across his waist. The sex was good. But something just didn't feel right. It was just sex; she didn't think of it as making love like Jesse did. She had a need, and he fulfilled it. When did I stop thinking of it as making love? I still love Jesse, right? I mean, we've been together for 7 years; you don't stay with someone that long without it being love, right?

I just need to get some sleep. Chloe will be here tomorrow and things will be so much clearer in the morning. Maybe I should have done more experimenting in college. Beca sat up "What the hell? Where did that come from?" she thought. Jesse didn't wake up so she slowly got out of bed and went to lay on the couch. Her thoughts keeping her awake for several more hours.

Jesse woke her up the next morning. They both did their usual morning routines, kissed, and went off to their jobs. Beca was a bit surly since she hadn't slept well the night before. Her mood picked up as the time for Chloe to arrive got closer. She was almost giddy by the time she was ready to leave. "What's got you all smiley today DJ?" asked Cynthia Rose. "Chloe gets in today for a visit. I haven't seen her in over a year and I'm excited to see her." Beca's smile gets even bigger just thinking about her. "Are you gonna tell her about your girl crush on her? I can't believe after nearly 7 years you 2 haven't just jumped each other already." CR asks. "What, pfffft, I, uh, what? I don't know what you're talking about. Chloe and I are friends, nothing more." Beca stutters. "But I know you wished it was something more. It's okay, Beca. I'm not judging or anything, but I think you need to figure out the real reason you are bringing Chloe out here. I'm here to talk, whenever you want or need to." CR says reassuringly.

Beca sat there thinking about what CR had said for quite some time after CR left her office. Was she right? Do I really have feelings other than friendship for Chloe? No, that can't be it; she's a girl. I don't like girls that way; do I? I have been thinking an awful lot about having sex with women (well 2 women who look amazingly alike). Am I gay? I still like men though. Does that make me Bi? Maybe I'll take CR up on her offer to talk. I know she's gay and will keep whatever we discuss to herself. Beca reaches for her phone. "CR, do you have few minutes? I need to talk to you about something."

 **Okay aca-nerds. Three chapters down; what do you think? Is it moving along okay? Too slow? Too anything? I know where I'm going and how I'm going to get there. Just want to make sure I don't lose any passengers along the way. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A special thanks to Bechloeorbhloe for the review. Glad you like it so far; hope it continues to keep your interest._**

 _"CR, do you have few minutes? I need to talk to you about something."_

Beca decided to call Paul, the driver who was picking up Chloe, and have him bring her to the studio instead of taking her to the house. She figured she was going to be home later than she had anticipated since she wanted to talk to CR. Beca busied herself with responding to some emails when she heard a knock on her door. "Yeah? Come on in," she said.

CR poked her head in and said "You wanted to see me?" "Yeah. Come on in and sit down." Beca replied. CR did as requested and looked at Beca, waiting for her to start the conversation. She could see that Beca was having an internal discussion or debate with herself, so she just sat there patiently.

"How did you know you were gay?" Beca blurted out. CR smiled, she figured this was "the something" that Beca wanted to talk about. CR sat and thought for a minute before she responded.

"It's not so much that I "knew" I was gay. It's more I knew I liked looking at women more than men. I knew for sure that I was only attracted to women after I lost my virginity to a guy I was dating because that's what I was supposed to do." CR stopped for a moment and proceeded to try and explain to Beca. "I had a lot of questions like 'is this something that all girls go through' and I really wanted to know what sex with a woman was like to compare. I talked with my best friend's cousin who was gay. She told me I didn't have to put a label on who or what I was; society would do that for me. I told her I wanted to have sex with a woman so I could compare and decide for myself. She chuckled and said "I can help you with that" and kissed me. I lost my girl virginity to her that night and I realized there was no comparison, I wanted to be with women and only women because it was awesome. She made me believe that I could be gay and live my life just like everybody else. I came out to my family the next day. I was 16 and my dad was really upset. He didn't think I was old enough to know what I was. My mom was just worried about how people would treat me once they knew. I told them both that I knew what I was doing and I was ready to face whatever life had to throw at me. They both still had a few reservations, mostly for my safety, but they supported me and still do."

Beca listened closely to everything that CR was telling her. She asked "Did you ever feel like you still wanted to be with a guy? Did you have thoughts about having sex with any of your guy friends?" CR smiled and said "Nope. It was just women for me. If you have sexual feelings for guys and girls that is the very definition of bi-sexual. Is that what you're trying to figure out? You still want Jesse, sex and all, but you're also sexually attracted to Chloe. There is nothing wrong with that and don't let anyone tell you any different. I choose to be with just women because that's who I am; you need to decide who you are and go with it."

Beca had more questions and asked CR if she could talk a bit longer. CR said "I'm here for as long as you need me to be." "Thanks," said Beca. "I have some questions that are quite personal and you don't have to answer them if they make you uncomfortable, but I feel like my head is going to head explode with all that's going on up there." ""Go ahead. Ask away," CR said.

"Okay. My first question is 'what is it like to have sex with a woman?' How different is it from men? Except for the obvious body parts thing." Beca blushed a deep red but managed to stammer out the question despite her embarrassment. CR sighed. "It is softer but still just as hot. Sex with a guy can be great, hot, and exciting if that's what you're into. I don't know about you but as far as I'm concerned the best sex starts out with some great foreplay. And sex with a woman is ALL foreplay. And there are "toys" that women can use to help move things along."

Beca's face had gone even redder than before, but she understood what CR was saying. She could see how being with a woman could be just as sexually stimulating and fulfilling as being with a guy. All foreplay. Too bad Jesse wasn't as much into foreplay as she would have liked, but the sex as still pretty good. Do I need to find a woman to have sex with to figure out if I really am sexually attracted to women and that my feelings toward Chloe are nothing more than a heavy duty crush?

CR again sat there and waited for Beca to process things in her head. Beca then asked "Do you have any particular lesbian bars that you go to?" CR was taken aback by this question. She didn't expect Beca to jump into something like that so quickly. "Um, yeah. What are you thinking?" Beca looked down at her hands and said "I'm thinking I need to have sex with a woman. I think I might be bisexual but won't know if I've never taken that step. Does that sound like a stupid idea? It is a stupid idea. What could I be thinking?" CR chuckled and said "It's really not that bad an idea. I mean I didn't know I only wanted to be with women until I actually had sex with one. I can be your wingwoman and we can get you a one-night hookup."

"Thanks." Beca said. "Wait. I'm still with Jesse. I don't want to cheat on him with a one-night stand, but I also don't want to have this rolling around in my head. What should I do?" "I can't tell you that. I can only tell you that I'm here to help you with whatever you decide," said CR. She knew this was weighing heavy on Beca and wanted to help her as best she could.

Before Beca could say anymore, there was a knock at her door. She called "Come in." The door opened and the next thing she knew she was being tackled by the overly excited redhead that came through the door. CR laughed and said "Hey, Chloe." Chloe let go of Beca and turned around. "Oh my gosh, CR! How are you?" Chloe asked as she grabbed the woman in a hug. "It feels like a Bellas reunion!"

"Wait until Fat Amy and Stacie know you're here. We will definitely be having a Bellas bonding night," said CR. "Great. I'm here for 8 days, so we'll definitely have to do that," exclaimed Chloe. Beca said "I think that can be arranged. I'll have everyone over to my place and we can have one of our famous Bellas sleepovers." "Ooooh, that sounds like fun," said Chloe, clapping with excitement.

The three women stood for a moment when Beca finally broke the silence by saying "Thanks for the info, CR. Maybe we can finish this a little later?" CR said, "Any time, boss. Let me know when the Bellas will be getting together and I'll see you later." CR left and Chloe hugged Beca again saying "I've missed you so much!" Beca hugged her back and said "I've missed you, too!"

 **Sorry for the bit of cliffhanger (will Beca do the one-night stand and "cheat" on Jesse?). I also want to apologize if the conversation between Beca and CR seems a bit off. I've never had a conversation with a friend or anyone else regarding their sexuality because it doesn't matter to me. I love them and support them no matter what. I just tried to put myself in Beca's shoes and thought about what I would say if I was the one having this conversation and this is the conversation that played out in my head. Please send comments (good or bad) so I can do better. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**_

 _ **RJRMovieFan: Thanks so much for the review. It means the world to me that you took the time. Also, I will take your suggestion and use it throughout the rest of the story**_ _._

Beca finally pulled away from Chloe and asked her where her luggage was. She and Chloe left the office, grabbed her bags and headed to Beca's car. As they rode the elevator down to the garage Beca asked "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved." said Chloe.

"Great. I'll call in an order for Chinese and we can pick it up on the way. Let me check to see if Jesse wants anything." Beca said. She texted Jesse and he responded as she put the last of Chloe's bags in the trunk of her car.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight. Jesse is going out with Benji and will probably stay over there tonight." Beca told Chloe as they were getting in the car.

"Don't hate me, but I'm kinda glad he won't be home. We can really catch up and have some real fun." Chloe said with a sheepish grin.

Beca pulled up her favorite Chinese take out place on her phone "The usual?"

She smiled her trademark Chloe Beale smile and said "Of course!"

Beca placed the order and drove out of the garage. She and Chloe listened to and sang along with every song that came on the radio. Ten minutes later and they were picking up their Chinese order, arriving at Beca's about ten minutes later.

"Holy Shit, Beca! This place is huge. You got this for just you and Jesse?" exclaimed Chloe.

Beca just shrugged and said, "I forgot this is the first time you've been here since I bought it. It has everything I wanted and needed. It has a small recording studio in the basement, it has five bedrooms so Jesse and I can both have an office to work in, which leaves us 3 bedrooms as actual bedrooms. It's also 20 minutes away from both our jobs. It has a great yard and back patio for parties. I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow but for now let's eat."

Chloe helped Beca empty the food bags. They placed everything on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Beca got out a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. As they ate, they talked about their jobs, Chloe's family, and, of course, Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas. Before they knew it is was one in the morning and Chloe was doing her best not to yawn. She was after all in LA but still on NY time. Beca showed Chloe to the guest room she would be staying in promising to take Chloe to her favorite diner for breakfast or brunch or whatever meal they woke up for.

Beca was up woken up at 9:30 by a phone call from Dax at the studio. "What the hell, Dax? I told everyone I was on personal time and not to disturb me this week unless it was an emergency. Is this an emergency?" She said into the phone as she walked to kitchen to make coffee.

Dax hemmed and hawed a bit, unsure of what to say. "Spit it out, Dax!" Beca all but screeched into the phone. She hated having her sleep disturbed, but hated it more when the person disturbing said sleep apparently has no reason to.

"Uh, um, Kelly Clarkson called." stuttered Dax.

"AND?!" said Beca.

"Oh, right. She's going to be in LA this afternoon and wants to meet with you." Dax replied.

"AND?!"

"Uh, well, um, what time, uh, should, um, we schedule her for?" Dax finally asks.

"Tell Kelly I'm taking some personal time this week and I'll call her to schedule a meeting later." Beca says.

"What? I can't tell Kelly Clarkson that. I mean, she's a big star, and I'm not." Dax is practically crying on the phone.

"What the actual fuck, Dax? I'll call Kelly. And we're going to have a serious discussion about your employment situation when I get back. I don't really see a future for you at Titanium Records and before you say it, I don't care who your uncle is." Beca said and hung up the phone.

Beca called Kelly Clarkson and explained what was going on. Kelly was cool with it and said "I knew I was going to be in LA and just figured it was worth a shot. I knew you would be busy but hey, can't blame a girl for trying."

Beca laughed and said "I'll be back to work next week and I'll call to schedule something later. What's your schedule look like over the next few months?"

"My tour ends in 2 weeks and then I'm planning on some family time for about 2 weeks after that. I have nothing else planned until the holidays. We can shoot for something in about 5 or 6 weeks if that works for you?" Kelly said.

"That sounds good. I'll double check my schedule next week and we'll get something set up. Give those babies a big kiss from your favorite producer!" Beca said and chuckled.

"Will do. Thanks, Beca!" Kelly replied and hung up.

Beca put her phone down on the counter and took a sip of her now cold coffee. She grimaced and dumped out the coffee and made a fresh, hot cup. Since she was up and it didn't look like she was going to be able to go back to sleep now, she decided to see if Chloe was up. She made a second cup of coffee for Chloe and went up to check on Chloe.

When she got the bedroom door, she placed one of the cups on the floor and lightly knocked. She didn't hear anything and decided to wake the girl up. She knocked lightly again and then turned the knob to open the door. Chloe was still in bed sleeping from the soft snores that were coming from her direction. Beca smiled because she knew that if she mentioned the snoring Chloe would vehemently deny it. Beca picked up the coffee she left on the floor outside the door and walked farther in. She placed both cups on the bedside table and planned her "wake up Chloe" attack. She made her plan and proceeded to rip the blankets off Chloe with one swift pull. She laughed as Chloe tried to pull the covers back over her, grabbing at nothing but air.

"What the hell? Beca?" Chloe said as she slowly sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Beca just stood there and stared. There was Chloe Beale in nothing but her thong panties and a tank top that looked like it was 2 sizes too small. Her long gorgeous tanned legs stretched out, her fiery red mane looking wild from sleep, and her bare toned stomach just aching to be touched. It took all Beca had in her to not jump her right there.

"Beca? Are you okay?" Chloe asked sounding concerned.

"Uh, what? No, yes, I'm good." Beca stammered. "I, uh," she gulped and looked around to see anything but Chloe at that moment. She saw the coffee and said "I made coffee and thought you might want a cup. Here it is, right here where I set it down, here on the bedside table. Just the way you like it, or at least you used to like it. I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I'll shut up now and here's your coffee." Beca's face was red as a tomato as she handed Chloe the coffee.

"Like what you see, Mitchell?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Shut up. I just wasn't expecting you to be half naked when I pulled the covers off." Beca responded.

"I'm glad to see I can still get you all hot and bothered there DJ," Chloe said with a laugh

"Get over yourself Beale." Beca said as she fell back into the familiar bantering that was her and Chloe.

Chloe just laughed and said "I remember a promise of breakfast at your favorite diner. Are we still on for that?"

"Of course," said Beca. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in 30. There are towels, soap, shampoo, anything you need in your bathroom. If you can't find something, yell, and I'll get it for you."

"Okay. Sounds good," said Chloe and hopped off the bed to get ready.

Beca went back to her own room to ge ready as well. As she stood in the shower her thoughts were filled with Chloe lying half naked on the bed this morning. Those thoughts turned x-rated when she pulled up the old memory of Chloe barging into her shower freshman year - totally naked. She thought about what it would feel like to touch Chloe's skin, to feel her coming undone under her. "Oh my God! This is not good. Chloe has been her for less than 12 hours and I'm already thinking of. . .ugh, just stop with the thoughts already!" Beca finished her shower, her very, very cold shower. She got dressed in her usual skinny jeans and plaid button-down with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She went downstairs and Chloe was standing by the kitchen counter finishing her second cup of coffee. She was wearing jean shorts, a blue short sleeved button down top and sneakers. She looked HOT! Beca was so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca and Chloe spent over 2 hours at the diner, eating and catching up. They talked about nothing and everything. Beca suggested a tour of Titanium Records and they were on their way.

Beca parked in the private garage and the two girls headed up to her office. She saw her Assistant, Allyson, and immediately said "I'm not here. You do not see me."

Allyson chuckled and said "Sure thing, boss. Do you want your messages?"

Beca nodded and Allyson handed her a stack of about 15 messages. "Shit. I've only been away from the office for part of one day," Beca whined.

Chloe laughed and turned to Allyson. "Hi, I'm Chloe Beale. Beca and I went to college together."

Allyson shook Chloe's hand and said "It's nice to meet you. I'm Allyson Michaels, Beca's super efficient Assistant." Beca scoffed and both girls laughed.

"I'm going to give Chloe the grand tour and then I'm out of here. Don't tell anyone I'm here unless it is absolutely necessary. Most of the people we see today won't need me for anything so keep the villagers at bay, okay?"

"No problem, boss. You might want to use the back stairs to the recording studio. Dax is running around because apparently Adele is coming in today to meet with Jackson on her next album."

"Thanks for the heads up. Text me when Adele gets here. I wouldn't mind popping in to say hi," Beca told Allyson.

Chloe just stood by in awe. She knew Beca met with a lot of famous people, but she seemed so nonchalant about "popping in to say hi" to Adele. Oooh, maybe this means she gets to meet Adele. Chloe smiled and you could feel the excitement buzzing off of her.

Beca could tell Chloe was excited about the possibility that she would get to meet Adele. She gave Chloe a smirk and said, "Relax , Beale. Yes, you'll get to meet Adele."

Chloe clapped her hands, jumping up and down. She then pulled Beca into a hug and said "You know me so well." Beca just smiled and hugged Chloe back.

Allyson stood by and watched the interaction between her boss and Chloe with a knowing smile. She could tell her boss had it bad. The two didn't break apart until they heard Allyson clearing her throat and saying "Dax alert!"

Beca jumped away from Chloe and grabbed her hand. She pulled Chloe into her office just seconds before Dax could see them. They stood on the other side of the door until they were sure that Dax was gone.

Beca peeked out and Allyson said "All clear."

"Thanks," said Beca.

Beca and Chloe went to the backstairs and headed down to the recording studios. Beca explained to Chloe what they were used for and even let Chloe into one of the booths to sing. She pulled up a song and had Chloe sing the vocals while she recorded. As Chloe sang, Beca's mind drifted back to their days as Barden Bellas. Which reminded her that they needed to make plans for their Bellas reunion.

After Chloe finished her song, she and Beca continued their tour until Beca got a text letting her know that Adele was in the building and was in Jackson's office.

Chloe tried to be cool, like she met one of her favorite musical artists all the time. She couldn't help admiring how Adele was so laid back and nice. After a few minutes, Chloe had about a dozen pictures of her with Adele, including some with Beca. Beca finally had to put a stop to it so Adele could continue her meeting with Jackson.

Chloe was still buzzing about meeting Adele hours later as they sat in Beca's living room. "I can't believe I met Adele," Chloe said still smiling.

Beca smiled and said, "Looks like you'll have something new to share with the Bellas when we get together later this week. Speaking of, we should figure out what we want to do and get in touch with everyone."

"I already texted Aubrey, Denise, Jessica , Ashley, and Flo. Denise knows she can't make it since she'll be at a family wedding. Aubrey said she'll fly in on Friday morning and stay the weekend. Jessica and Ashley are in San Francisco and said they'll drive down, also arriving on Friday and leaving on Sunday," Chloe said. "I still haven't heard from Flo, but I think she is out of the country and probably won't make it."

"Great. Fat Amy, CR, and Stacie are here in LA and said they wouldn't miss it." Beca said. "You can tell Aubrey, Jessica and Ashley they can stay here so they don't have to worry about finding a hotel. I'll let Amy, CR, and Stacie know that we're turning this into a Bellas sleepover as well."

"This is so exciting. I know the girls will appreciate you letting them stay here," exclaimed Chloe. "Now, can we order some food or go out, because I am starving."

"Let's order in. I'm kind of tired from all the running around we did today. Let me text Jess to see if he'll be home for dinner and wants anything," said Beca. She sent off the text and they talked some more about the Bellas sleepover. Beca's phone pinged notifying her of a new message.

"Looks like it's just you and me again. Jesse is helping Benji with something and will probably just stay over there. What should we get?" said Beca.

"Let's get pizza," replied Chloe.

Beca called and placed the order. "Do you want to get comfortable before the pizza gets here?" she asked Chloe.

"Definitely," responded Chloe. They both went to change meeting back downstairs 15 minutes later. Beca was wearing her old Barden hoodie and boy shorts, while Chloe had changed into dark blue sweatpants and tank.

Seeing Chloe in the tank top did something to Beca. She could feel herself checking Chloe out when she didn't think Chloe was looking. She couldn't help but admire her toned arms and, of course, her cleavage. God, she was gorgeous! Beca kept trying to focus on her phone and not look at Chloe, but it was difficult. Chloe was just sitting there humming as if she was oblivious to Beca's staring, but in reality she was sneaking quite a few glances at Beca. Chloe knew she had it bad for Beca and was wondering if the looks Beca kept trying to hide from her meant she felt the same.

Both girls jumped when the doorbell rang to signify that the pizza had arrived. Chloe jumped up and squealed excitedly, "Oh goody! Pizza's here."

Beca laughed as she opened the door and thought "God, I love this woman!"

Wait! What?! 

**Thanks for the favs and follows. Thanks also for sticking with me this far. There will be a small time jump (just a couple of days) in the next chapter for the Bellas Reunion pitches!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the beginning of the Bellas reunion weekend as promised.**

It was finally Friday and Beca had a very busy couple of days. She found out Jesse was cheating on her, had been doing so for the last 6 months, met his new girlfriend, and had him move out of her house. She should feel worse about it but she was actually okay with it all. Most of her thoughts centered around a certain redhead and how she felt about her. She kept thinking back to the thoughts of how she loved her and convinced herself that of course she loved Chloe; she was her best friend after all. Then her thoughts would turn to having Chloe be something more than just her friend. Something much more. "Maybe I need to talk to CR again," Beca thought as she got ready for the Bellas arrival.

Chloe was going through some soul-searching of her own. She was worried about Beca. She seemed to be taking the breakup very well and that just didn't feel right. If she were honest she wasn't too upset about their breakup herself. Maybe she could get up the courage to tell Beca how she feels about her. There wasn't any Jesse to get in the way. If Beca didn't return her feelings, then the Bellas would be around to help her keep her mind off the rejection. It was going to be a very interesting couple of days.

At around 3:00 pm Ashley, Jessica, Fat Amy, and Stacie had all arrived within 10 minute of each other. Chloe was showing them where to put their bags while Beca started getting drinks. Fat Amy put her bags in her room and went to help Beca at the bar. Of course Amy was lining up shots and was putting every kind of liquor she could into a huge punch bowl.

The girls were all gathering around the kitchen island with their shots when the doorbell rang. Aubrey came in and everyone started hugging the new arrival. Before they could shut the door, CR was coming through. More hugging and somehow everyone was standing there with a shot in their hand. Beca looked down at her shot and said "To the Bellas!" The girls all repeated it and everyone downed their shot.

More drinks, more shots, and food was laid out for everyone. Amy was showing everyone her latest mermaid dance since she had added a few new moves. Everyone was having a good time, reminiscing and joking. "Hey, Beca! Where's Jesse?" Stacie asked.

Chloe got quiet and looked at Beca. Beca got quiet and looked at Stacie and then back at Chloe. Everyone saw this weird interaction and got quiet. "What?" said Stacie.

"We broke up. Who needs another shot?" Beca said and jumped up from her chair. She headed for the kitchen. Suddenly all the Bellas started talking at once about 'kicking someone's ass' and 'burning his clothes.'

Beca came back to the group holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other. "Like I said - who's ready for a shot?" Beca said holding up both bottles.

"Come on, Beca. Tell us what happened. We're all your friends here," Aubrey said.

Beca filled them in on what had happened and how she suspected he was cheating on her. She told them about they had talked that morning and everything was fine. She was fine.

"What did he have to say for himself?" asked Chloe.

 _Flashback to 9:00 am that morning_

 _The doorbell rang at 8:55 and Beca answered it. There stood Jesse with a woman Beca presumed to be the "other woman". "Come on in," Beca said and stepped aside to the let the couple in._

 _"Beca, this is Amber. She's, uh, my girlfriend. Amber, this is Beca. My, um, ex-girlfriend," Jess said by way of introduction._

 _"Nice meet you Amber," Beca said._

 _"You too," replied Amber._

 _"So, how long have you two been together?" Beca asked Amber._

 _"About 6 months," said Amber. Jesse did have the decency to at least look embarrassed._

 _"Hmm, I see," said Beca. "I know you want to get the rest of your things and get out of here, so get to it."_

 _Jesse went to their, correction her, bedroom and packed up his clothes. He went through the bathroom, his "office", and the living room and gathered all of his personal belongings. He carried the boxes out to a van and loaded them in. "Amber can you give us a minute? Just wait in the van and I'll be back in a few minutes," Jesse said and handed Amber the keys._

 _Jesse and Beca went back inside. "I'm really sorry, Beca. I've been trying to tell you about Amber for a while now and I just couldn't. I'm sorry I hurt you and for being such a coward. But we both know that we haven't really been a couple for quite a awhile. I hope we can go back to being friends at some point," Jesse said._

 _"No need to apologize, Jesse. I know we haven't been an "us" for a while. The only thing that really hurts is that you didn't break up with me before you cheated. I also hope that we can be friends," Beca told Jesse. "Now, please give me the keys to my house, car, and studio, and then you can go." Beca held out her hand and Jesse gave her the keys. He turned and walked to the van, got in, and drove off._

 _End of Flashback_

Everyone just sat there stunned. "Are you sure you're okay, DJ?" asked CR.

"I really am okay," said Beca with a smile. "Now where were we? Who needs a shot?"

Everyone got another shot, and another, and another, well you know how it goes. After a while Stacie said "Let's play truth or dare!"

Aubrey scoffed and said "We are not in college anymore Stacie. We can do something more adult."

Stacie looked around, thinking and said, "Okay, let's play spin the bottle."

"Stacie!" everyone yelled and laughed.

It was around 1:00 am when Jessica yelled "Let's play truth or dare!"

By now everyone was so drunk it sounded like really good idea. Everyone sat around and went over the rules such as (from Fat Amy) when you have to kiss someone, it can't be some sissy peck on the cheek. We're talking full on lip kissing; tongues are optional. Or (another Fat Amy rule) no one can dare Stacie to get naked because she forgets to put her clothes back on. And finally, any truth you tell has to be verified by someone else in the group. Once all the rules were in place, the game began. Jessica started since it was her suggestion.

"Hmm, okay. Chloe, truth or dare?" Jessica asked.

"Why am I first?" Chloe whined. "I guess I'll take truth."

"Since college, have you had sex with any women?" Jessica asked.

Beca sat up straighter and looked at Chloe, waiting for her response.

"Yes." Chloe responded.

"Yeah, and they all looked like a certain DJ," Aubrey whispered so only Chloe could hear.

"Aubrey!" Chloe whisper yelled and smacked her on the arm.

"Okay, Chloe. It's your turn to ask someone." said Jessica.

"Stacie, truth or dare" Chloe asked.

"I'll take dare," Stacie responded.

Chloe thought for a moment, smiled, and said, "I dare you to remove your bra and flash Aubrey, and only Aubrey, for 30 seconds." Chloe smirked at Aubrey. She knew how uncomfortable Aubrey got when boobs were exposed.

Stacie immediately did the dare, leaving a red-faced Aubrey sitting there somewhat stunned. It was now Stacie's turn so she turned and said "Beca! Truth or dare."

Beca drunkenly replied, "Hit me with your best shot. I choose dare!"

"I dare you to kiss the girl you think is the hottest in the room," Stacie said.

Beca thought for about 2 seconds and went over to Chloe and kissed her full on the lips. Chloe was shocked but found herself kissing Beca back. The kiss turned a heated fairly quickly and the other girls started catcalling. The two girls finally ended the kiss when their minute was up.

"Go, Beca!", cried Stacie. "Woo Hoo! That was hot stuff." Beca just grinned and high-fived Stacie.

Now it was Beca's turn. "Aubrey! Truth or dare?" she asked.

"I'll take truth."

"What did you whisper to Chloe after she said she had had sex with women since college?" Beca asked.

Aubrey's face got pink and she looked at Chloe. Chloe looked like she was going to be sick. Aubrey looked back at Beca and said, "I changed my mind. I choose dare."

"You can't do that! Can she do that?" Beca asked.

"She can." said Fat Amy.

Fat Amy whispered something in Beca's ear and Beca nodded and then said, "Okay. Since it was obviously something good, I dare you to tell us what you whispered to Chloe earlier."

"No. I'm not telling you or anyone else. That's between me and Chloe." Aubrey replied.

Chloe just sat there with her head in her hands. She wasn't necessarily embarrassed; she didn't want this to be the way she let Beca know how she felt about her. Chloe got up and grabbed Beca by the hand. "We need to talk," Chloe said and dragged Beca into the kitchen.

"Please don't make Aubrey tell everyone what she said to me. It's personal to me and I don't want anyone to know unless I tell them," she said to Beca.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I just thought it was something dirty and Aubrey would be embarrassed to have to repeat it out loud. I won't make her say anything and I'll keep the others from doing it as well." Beca said. She could see it was affecting Chloe and making her a little sad.

Beca and Chloe returned to the group and Beca said, "Okay Aubrey. New dare. I dare you to give Fat Amy a lap dance."

Everyone started hooting and whistling, the previous dare forgotten. Aubrey of course scoffed, as did Fat Amy, who kept screaming she was not a lesbian. The lap dance was done and everyone was so wasted they decided to call it a night.

Everyone went off to where they would be sleeping and things were quiet. Beca heard a knock at her bedroom door and told whoever it was to come in. Chloe stood there looking a little sheepish. "Can I sleep in here?" she asked Beca. "Apparently, Jessica and Ashley are in my room, because Fat Amy is a very loud snorer. All the other beds are taken."

Beca laughed. "Sure, hop in," she said and pulled back the covers. "They're not wrong about her snoring. I shared a room with her back at Barden and if it weren't for my headphones, I would never have gotten any sleep."

Chloe giggled and climbed into bed. They both settled down and said good night. A few seconds later Chloe felt an arm around her waist as she was pulled into Beca. "Beca?" she whispered.

She turned to Beca and saw that she was sound asleep. She smiled and settled into Beca with a sigh. It felt like heaven to her. 

**Next chapter will include more of the Bellas reunion. Plus another heart-to-heart between Beca and CR.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys but the CR and Beca heart-to-heart will be in the next chapter.**

Beca woke on Saturday morning feeling very warm and more comfortable than she had in a long time. She sighed and pulled the warmth closer to her. She was content.

"Becs? Are you awake?" Chloe asked cuddled up to Beca.

"Yes, but I'm too comfy and warm to get up." moaned Beca.

"Well as much as I'm enjoying cuddling with the badass Beca Mitchell, I really have to use the bathroom," Chloe said.

Beca jumped away from Chloe nearly knocking her off the bed. Chloe looked back at Beca, who was looking a little green. Beca jumped up and ran to the bathroom and vomited.

Chloe left to use the bathroom down the hall and when she was done she went straight to the kitchen. She knew it would be awhile before Beca made an appearance. She decided to make everyone a pancake breakfast, including bacon, and eggs. She first got the coffee pot going as she knew that would be the first thing everyone would reach for.

As she was mixing the batter for the pancakes, Aubrey, Jessica, and Ashley came shuffling into the kitchen looked rather haggard. "How did we do this when we were in college?" moaned Ashley.

Jessica and Aubrey sat on stools at the kitchen counter and gently put their heads down. "I need coffee," Aubrey mumbled.

"Sorry. What was that?" Chloe asked with a grin.

"How are you not hungover?" Ashley asked.

"I actually stopped drinking early on. I wanted to keep an eye on Beca because I don't think she's really processed the whole breakup. I didn't want her to do anything stupid, like drunk dial Jesse, or burn anything of his that she could find." Chloe responded.

"I need coffee," Aubrey mumbled again.

"Me too," Jessica said.

Ashley grabbed her head and said "Too loud!"

Chloe laughed and poured 3 cups of coffee, handing one to each of the girls. She poured 2 more when she heard Stacie and CR coming down the stairs.

"Where are Beca and Amy?" Stacie asked.

"Beca's in her bathroom throwing up. And I'm not sure where Amy is." responded Chloe.

"She's still sleeping," said CR.

Stacie and CR got their coffee and CR starting helping Chloe make the breakfast. "Why aren't you as hungover as the rest?" Chloe asked CR.

"I've learned to pace myself so I don't drink too much," replied CR.

Everyone knew that Stacie could hold her own so the fact she wasn't hungover was no surprise. They also knew the when Fat Amy woke up she would be raring and ready to go. And would also be very loud, which is not unusual, but she turns it up a couple of notches when the girls are drunk.

The bacon and eggs were done and Chloe was just putting a plate full of pancakes on the counter when they heard "HEY ALL YOU DRUNKIES! BETTER SAVE ME SOME PANCAKES. I COULD SMELL 'EM IN MY SLEEP." Of course, Fat Amy was up.

Aubrey, Ashley, and Jessica all grabbed their heads and said "Make it stop! Please, just make it stop!"

Everyone filled their plates, more coffee was made, and Amy actually stayed somewhat quiet. While there was a lull, Chloe fixed a cup of coffee and went looking for Beca. She found her sitting on the floor with her back against her bed, head in her hands. "Here. This might help." Chloe said as she handed Beca her coffee.

"Thanks!" Beca said.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked, pushing a piece of Beca's hair behind her ear.

"Just peachy," Beca said without much conviction.

"We have pancakes, bacon, and eggs downstairs. Would be good for you to get some food in your stomach to help soak up the residual alcohol." Chloe said.

"M'kay. I'll be down in, like, 5" Beca said.

Chloe left and returned to the kitchen to find Fat Amy squirting syrup all over Stacie and CR and everyone throwing food. Aubrey, Jessica, and Ashley were hiding behind the counter trying to take cover and stay out of range. "I've only been gone 5 minutes. This is worse than when we all lived in the Bella House." Chloe thought.

She eased up behind Amy and made a grab for the syrup. Amy jerked back and got Chloe right in the nose with her elbow. There was a very distinctive crack and blood starting gushing out immediately. Chloe grabbed her face and she had tears in her eyes. Everything and everyone stopped. Aubrey and Jessica stood up from behind the counter and Jessica said "Oh my God!" She grabbed a towel off the counter and ran over to Chloe. She pulled Chloe's hands away from her face and replaced it with the towel to help stop the bleeding.

"Aubrey get some ice and put it another towel. We can use it to stop the bleeding and hopefully keep the swelling down." Jessica ordered Aubrey.

Aubrey complied and handed the ice pack to Jessica. Jessica looked at Chloe and said "Chloe? Sweetie. I need to look to see if your nose is broken. Okay?" Chloe just nodded her head slightly. Jessica pulled the towel away and checked Chloe's nose. "Oh, sweetie. I think it is broken", Jessica said. "You need to go to the hospital."

Everyone turned and glared at Amy. This was her fault. CR said "I'm going to get Beca. She can get someone to drive Chloe to the hospital." CR left the room.

Jessica took charge and started throwing out orders. "Ashley, go and get something for Chloe to change into. Make sure the shirt is a button down so we don't have to pull anything over her head. Stacie, can you start cleaning up the mess? Aubrey, you should get dressed and go with Chloe." Everyone just stood there. "MOVE! Now!"

Amy stood there not knowing what to do. She looked at Jessica, who looked back at her and just said "Go sit in the living room. I think you've done enough for now." Amy silently went and sat down. Mumbling a sorry to Chloe as she passed her.

CR found Beca and told her what had happened. Beca got dressed and called for a car to take Chloe to the hospital. Chloe and Aubrey were changed and the three of them went out the door.

The remaining girls decided to help clean up the bloody mess as well as the breakfast mess. Amy came back into the kitchen with an offer to help. "What is wrong with you, Amy?" Jessica asked." Amy was feeling really bad and couldn't answer. Everyone just looked at her and Jessica said "I'm sorry, Amy. I wouldn't be so upset except the one who got hurt is the only one who wasn't part of the whole food fight fiasco." All the girls looked guilty as they were involved in the food fight and also felt responsible for Chloe getting hurt.

Meanwhile, the other girls arrived at the Emergency Room. They told the receptionist what happened. Chloe was told to sit in the waiting area and someone would call her when it was her turn. Beca wasn't having any of that. She was a well known producer and DJ so she made a couple of calls. Within 10 minutes the Chief of Surgery was calling Chloe to come into a private examination room. After a thorough exam it was determined that her nose was broken. The doctor packed her nose with gauze and put a splint on it. He told her she would need to come back in 3 days when the swelling went down so they could do a better assessment and determine if she would need anything further done. He gave her some precautionary measures to take and also prescribed some painkillers.

Beca thanked the doctor. They waited until Chloe's paperwork was completed and left the hospital. They arrived back at Beca's and found the girls sitting in the living room watching a movie. The kitchen had been cleaned.

The girls all came over to hug Chloe and ask her how she was doing. "I'm fine." Chloe said. "It is broken and I have to go back on Monday so they can assess it better after the swelling goes down."

Amy came up to Chloe and gently hugged her. "I am so sorry, Chloe."

"It's okay, Amy," said Chloe patting Amy on the back. "I know it was an accident. Unfortunately, I won't be joining you ladies at the club tonight."

"What club?" said Jessica.

"Oops! Sorry, Beca, I forgot it was supposed to be a surprise." said Chloe.

"That's okay. I got everyone on the VIP list to one of the hot, new clubs here in LA. I've DJed there a couple of times so they accommodated me." said Beca with a shrug.

"Wow, that's great!" said Stacie. "Cool. I've never been to a fancy club before." said Jessica and Ashley.

"I have a car scheduled to be here to pick everyone up at 9:00 tonight. So, we can just hang out, take naps, or do whatever until everyone has to get ready. Hopefully there will be some eating in there somewhere, because I am starving." Beca said. "The driver will be available to you all night. The VIP room will run a tab and charge it to me so get whatever you want and don't worry about the bill." Beca explained.

"Wait! You're not going?" said Stacie.

"No. I'm going to stay here with Chloe. She shouldn't be left alone." Beca said.

"I can stay with her," Aubrey said. "You should go."

Beca shook her head. "I can hit up one of these clubs anytime. This night is for you guys. We'll have brunch together tomorrow before everyone has to leave to go home."

CR said, "I'm not going to be able to go either. I have special skype call to make at 10:00 pm our time tonight and I cannot miss it."

"Okay then. CR and I will stay here with Chloe and the rest of you will go out and do some LA clubbing." Beca said.

Everyone reluctantly agreed. Chloe was feeling really tired and decided to head upstairs to go to bed. Beca saw her and followed her. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked Chloe.

"I'm really tired and just want to lay down." Chloe said.

"You can stay in my room so I can keep an eye on you." Beca said.

Chloe didn't put up any argument and went into Beca's room. Beca got her settled and went back downstairs once she was sure Chloe was asleep.

Chloe woke up around 3:00 pm and made her way downstairs. The other girls were just sitting around talking or watching a movie. Beca came over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"There's a little pain but I'm mostly hungry. Can we order pizza?" Chloe said. The girls were all for pizza. Of course, it took another 30 minutes to figure out what everyone wanted. Beca placed the order. Everyone went back to what they were doing and Beca thought back to Monday night when she and Chloe had ordered pizza. Specifically thinking about how her thoughts went to "I love this woman". She called out to CR and asked if she had minute.

CR said sure and Beca led her into the kitchen. "What's up, DJ?" CR asked.

"I was wondering if we could talk after the girls leave and before your skype call. I don't want to do it now for fear of someone walking in on us." said Beca.

"Sure thing, Beca. I told you I'm here for you." replied CR.

Beca said thanks and they went back to join the rest of the Bellas. She sat down next to Chloe and waited for the pizza to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls were all getting ready to go out clubbing. It reminded Beca so much of their days at the Bella House. She, Chloe, and CR were in the living room talking and enjoying the memories of those times.

The car arrived and all the girls who were going to the club headed out. Chloe waved at them and told them to have a good time. She closed the door with sigh and turned to Beca and CR.

"I'm going to take pain killer and go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Chloe said and headed for the stairs.

Beca followed and made sure she was settled in. They talked for a few minutes before Chloe fell asleep. Beca kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

CR was waiting for her in the living room. She watched as Beca came in and sat in the armchair across from her. CR waited as she could tell Beca was working some things out in her head.

"I think I'm in love with Chloe," was the first thing Beca said.

CR jerked her head up to look at the other woman. That was definitely not what she thought was going to come out of the DJ's mouth.

"Whoa! That's quite a leap from "I'm attracted to women" to "I think I'm in love." CR said.

Beca looked at her for a second. "I know. I realized that my attraction was so much more over the past few days. And when she was hurt and we were in the hospital, her pain was my pain. I had this overwhelming need to just hold her and take care of her," Beca finally said.

"How are you feeling about all this?" CR asked.

"I don't know. I do know that I still like men, that really hasn't changed. But I also realize that I've been checking out women, sexually, for quite a while. I know I haven't had sex with a woman yet, but I've been thinking about what you said about it being all foreplay, and I know that I really, really want to," Beca said.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" CR asked.

"I don't think I can do a random hookup. It would feel like I was cheating on Chloe even though we are not together," Beca replied. "I think I need to just talk to Chloe and then decide."

"Sounds like a good plan," CR said. "You know what this means, right?"

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"People are going to want to put a label on you. You need to decide for yourself and put your own label on this. It sucks, but society's notion that everyone has to have a label placed on them to describe their sexual orientation dictates it. It's just so much easier if you decide and put it out there first." CR said. "I'm 100% gay and am proud to be labelled as such. I label myself before I get labelled with something worse."

Beca contemplated what CR told her and said, "Well, I'm 100% sure that this is not bi-curiousity. I definitely like men and women, even without the sex with women part yet, so I would have to say I'm bisexual."

"Good. Now that's cleared up, how are you going to announce it to your fans?" CR asked.

Beca knew that being "famous" meant she would have to do something. Better to get out there and tell people before she started being seen with women as more than just friends. Hopefully her first date with a woman would be Chloe. She also didn't want a lot of speculation on her on sexuality being the reason she and Jesse broke up.

"I'll talk to my publicist on Monday and come up with something. There's going to be a lot of publicity on my and Jesse's breakup. I want to make sure that the two are treated as separate stories." Beca responded.

"I like it. Let me know if I can do anything. And remember, I'm always here to talk," CR said.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me," Beca said.

Beca stood up and so did CR. CR was taken by surprise when Beca pulled her into a hug. This was not a regular Beca Mitchell thing.

"Seriously, CR. Thank you!" Beca said before ending the hug.

"Anytime, Beca. Anytime," CR said. "It's almost time for my skype call so I'm going to go to my room and get ready for it."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning," Beca replied.

The 2 women parted and Beca went to check on Chloe. She was still fast asleep and Beca just stood in the doorway looking at her. "I can get used to this," she thought. Beca left the room and quietly closed the door. She went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Once she settled on just getting some water, she took her drink and went out to the back patio. She sat on one of the patio chairs and just got lost in thinking about what the future might hold for her. And, hopefully, her and Chloe.

Beca woke with a jolt. She hadn't realized she had been sitting on the patio for so long and had fallen asleep. Her fuzzy brain realized that someone was banging on the front door. She rushed to answer it and 5 very drunk Bellas came stumbling into the house. They were very loud and giggly.

"Be quiet! You're going to wake up Chloe and CR!" Beca admonished the group.

Stacie put her finger to her lips and looked at her fellow Bellas and whispered, "Shhhhhh!"

All of the Bellas, includig Stacie, started laughing and woo-hooing, much to Beca's dismay. She tried to get them all to settle down but was having a very difficult time.

She finally gave up when a sleepy redhead appeared. "Looks like everyone had a good time," she said with a yawn.

"Chloe! Chloe! Chloooooooeeeeeeee!", said a drunken Aubrey. "How ish, um, (giggle) your noshe?"

"It's fine Brey. Let me help you to your room." Chloe said leading the woman toward her room. "Stacie why don't you come with us, okay?"

Before leading Stacie and Aubrey away, she turned to Beca and said "You might want to get Fat Amy away from the bar and into bed."

"Shit!" said Beca and ran to grab the Aussie away from the bar.

Amy wasn't too happy to be dragged away from the bar but Beca was able to soothe her with a promise that she could come back to the bar tomorrow. As Beca was leading Amy toward her room, she gathered up Jessica and Ashley who had been standing by the door swaying and giggling. She finally managed to get everyone into some kind of sleeping attire and in their beds. She met Chloe back in the living room.

"Wow! Brings back memories of many Bellas bonding nights. Funny how most of them involved bars and drinking." Beca said with a laugh.

"I know." Chloe replied. "It's 3:00 in the morning and I don't think any of them will be up for brunch until after 12:00. Will we still be able to do it?"

"I think so. I know Jessica and Ashley drove from San Francisco so they can leave just about any time. We don't have to worry about Stacie, CR, and Amy, since they live here in LA. I think Aubrey has a late flight out. So, yeah. We can still do a brunch. I'll call the restaurant first thing in the morning and change the reservation to around 2:00. That should be a good time for everyone." Beca responded.

"You forgot about me. My flight leaves in the afternoon. I know you paid for my ticket, but it is non-refundable," Chloe said.

"You're not going anywhere yet. You have to go back to the hospital to have your nose checked out on Monday. Once we know the results of that visit, I'll pay for your flight back so don't worry about it." Beca said. "Do you think you can get a few more days off once you explain what happened?"

"I shoud be able to. It would be nice to spend some more time here. I'll call and leave a message for the principal and then follow-up with a call after my appointment on Monday," Chloe said. She was actually excited to spend some extra days with Beca.

"Great. Are you ready to go back to bed? I took a nap on the patio but I'm tired and have a lot to do in the morning." Beca said to Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed, too," Chloe responded.

They went upstairs to Beca's room and Chloe brushed her teeth and then got into bed. Beca got her pajamas while waiting for the bathroom. When Chloe was done she went in to change and brush her teeth. She turned out the lights and crawled into bed with Chloe. It only took her a couple of minutes to drift off to sleep. This time, Chloe was the one who moved closer to Beca and snuggled into the big spoon position. She sighed happily and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope everyone is still with me on this journey. Thanks again for all the Favs and Follows. Writing for you gives me such a rush. ;o)**

Chloe woke up around 9:30 and found herself in the little spoon position. Smiling at how her and Beca's positions had switched some time during the night. She eased herself out of Beca's arms and went to use the bathroom. She washed her hands and went to the kitchen to start the coffee. She was halfway down the stairs when she smelled coffee and realized someone else was already up. "Probably CR," she thought.

She walked into the kitchen and sure enough CR was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Chloe said cheerily.

"Good morning," said CR. "How's the nose?"

"It's better. Some of the swelling has gone down and it doesn't hurt anymore," Chloe replied. "Beca and I were talking and decided since the other girls didn't get back until 3:00 this morning, and they were all very drunk, that we would change the reservation for brunch to 2:00 pm. That's not a problem for you is it?" she asked.

"Nope. That works for me. So how did I not wake up when 5 very drunk Bellas came stumbling in at 3:00 a.m.?" CR said.

Chloe laughed. "Beca and I managed to corral them and get them to their rooms without too much fuss. You're welcome by the way!"

CR laughed. "My usually sleep deprived body says thank you."

They both sat drinking their coffe. Chloe broke the silence and said "CR, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, go ahead," CR responded.

"How did you know when you were "in love" and didn't just "love" the person?" Chloe asked.

"I know that I love my family and my friends. I knew that I was in love when they were the only thing I could think about. That I wanted to be there for them, and wanted to take care of them. I remember, and I know this sounds corny, watching an episode of "Grey's Anatomy" and Torres was having a hard time deciding if she wanted to follow her girlfriend, Penny, to New York. Bailey told her to "picture her daughter 15 years in the future. She's playing soccer for Team USA at the Olympics and the crowd and you are shouting, "Torres, Torres, "Torres." While you're picturing all that, who is standing next to you?" CR said. "As soon as I pictured this kind of scenario in my head, I knew I was in love and I proposed to my girlfriend, Terry, the very next day. She was the one I was "in love" with." CR finished.

"Wow. That's beautiful." Chloe said with a tear in her eye.

"Yeah, it is. So, who does our ginger think she might be in love with?" CR asked. She hopes the answer is someone she knows really well.

"Can you keep a secret? I mean seriously not tell anyone? Even your wife?" Chloe asked.

"I promise I won't say a word to anyone," CR said.

"I think, no, I know I'm in love with Beca," Chloe whispered.

CR cheered in her head but calmly said "I'm happy for you, Chloe." She patted Chloe's hand and asked "Are you going to tell her?"

"I think I have to. Since I've been here I feel like our relationship has changed. I don't know if she feels the same way but I can't leave here not knowing," Chloe said with a frown.

CR smile and said, "You should definitely tell her. I think you'll be surprised by her reaction. I've seen the two of you together and I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Chloe smiled and said "Thanks, CR. I just hope you're right."

CR smiled back at Chloe and thought "I know I am."

Their conversation was halted by a yawning Beca coming into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee as CR and Chloe watched her every move. She put the cup to her lips and looked at the other two women and said "What?"

Both women just smiled and didn't say anything. "Weirdos," Beca said and sat down at the counter.

"I told CR about the change of plans for brunch," Chloe told Beca.

"Good. It's only 10:15 and I'm going to need something to hold me over until 2:00. You guys up for some bagels and cream cheese?" Beca asked.

"Sounds good," Chloe and CR responded at the same time.

Everyone was finally awake and got busy packing so they could leave as soon as brunch was over. Beca drove Chloe, CR, and Amy, because they were all coming back to her house after brunch. Stacie drove Aubrey so she could take her to the airport, and Jessica and Ashley took their car so they could leave directly from the restaurant.

Brunch went well and everyone hugged and said their goodbyes. Beca drove her passengers back to her house. Amy got her bags and left to go home. CR stayed for just a bit to discuss her next album with Beca. She then left which left Beca and Chloe alone.

"So, um, do you think we could, you know, uh, talk?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Sure. There's something I wanted to talk to you about as well," said Chloe nervously.

"Oh, well then by all means you go first," Beca was quick to say.

"Oh no, you go. I can wait," Chloe responded back just as quickly.

They both were quiet for what seemed like hours, although it was more like 30 seconds before Beca spoke.

"Okay, here's the thing. I'm going to talk to my publicist on Monday because I need to publicize the fact that Jesse and I are no longer together." Beca paused.

"Oh. I guess that's something you have to deal with being a well known figure," Chloe said.

"Yeah, but that's not all. We also have to strategize on another even bigger announcement. One that might surprise you," Beca said.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand in hers and said, "Becs, you can tell me anything. You know that right? I'm here for you."

Beca smiled. "Well, the thing is, I've been going through something and it's all finally clear to me now. I talked to CR about it and I'm not confused or worried about it anymore."

Chloe's heart stopped for just a second. Is Beca going to tell people she's gay? Is she going to tell people because she's already in a relationship? Chloe furrowed her brow and said "So, what's the big news?"

Beca looked at her. It was now or never. "I'm going to come out as bisexual. I know that a lot of people are more accepting of the LGBT community, but there are also a lot who are not. I just have to hope that my fans accept it," Beca said.

"Beca, I'm sure your fans will continue to love and support you no matter what," Chloe said and hugged Beca. Her smile was genuine but she still felt a little uneasy.

Beca pulled back from the hug. "There's more," she said. She chewed on her bottom lip and thought about how to put her feelings into words.

"Go ahead, Becs. You can tell me," Chloe said encouraging Beca.

"The reason I'm putting this out there now is because I hope to be seen dating a woman that I realized I am hopelessly in love with. Someone I've known for a very long time." Beca said. "I don't want to hide any relationship I have, whether it's with a man or a woman. I just don't know yet if this woman feels the same way."

Chloe thought about this for a moment. Suddenly her mind went back to what CR told her earlier that day. Could she be the woman Beca was talking about? Did Beca have feelings for her? Chloe looked at Beca wide-eyed and said quietly, "Do I know this woman, Beca?"

Beca looked at her and replied, "Better than anyone else in the world."

Chloe pulled Beca to her and joined their lips in a kiss. Beca was stunned but immediately started kissing her back. She put her hands on Chloe's hips and pulled her closer. Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck and they continued to kiss until breathing became necessary.

"I love you, too!" was all Chloe said and leaned in for more kissing. Beca was happy to oblige. 

**So, there it is - BeChloe reigns supreme. This is not the end of the story. I plan to do a chapter to tie things up a little and an epilogue with a jump to the future. Thanks for reading; let me how you like/don't like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've never had a discussion about being gay or bisexual with anyone so I tried to put myself in Beca's shoes and asked questions I wanted answers to. I hope I did not offend or cause anyone any anxiety over the story. I was trying to do justice to the idea and hope that I managed to do just that. Thank you.**

Monday came and Chloe found out that her nose was fine and no further treatment was necessary. She still had some bruising but that was quickly fading. She was excited when she called her principal and he told her to take the whole week off to recuperate since it meant she had more time to spend with Beca.

Beca met with her publicist and they came up with a plan to announce her breakup with Jesse and her being bisexual. They called Ellen DeGeneres, because, well, why not? Beca told her what was going on and Ellen was more than happy to have her on the show and talk about everything. She was scheduled to go on the show on Wednesday. Ellen even said she would devote as much time of her show as needed. She also asked Beca if she would talk about her music and perform.

The day of the Ellen taping came and Beca was a nervous wreck. She stood backstage until Ellen introduced her. She walked onto the stage and sat down next to Ellen.

"Welcome to the show," Ellen said.

"Thanks. It's great to be here," Beca said.

"So, let's jump right in. Two days ago you called me and said you have some pretty big announcements to make and you wanted to make them on this show. Right?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, that's right, Ellen," Beca responded.

"Okay. So, do you want to make your first announcement and I'll ask some questions, or do you just want to put everything out there and go from there?" Ellen asked.

"Well, I'd like to break it down. I want people to know that what I'm going to tell them are two totally separate things and ask that they not try to make one be about the other," Beca explained.

"Great. So, what's the first thing you want to tell us?" Ellen asked.

"Well, after 7 years together, Jesse Swanson and I have broken up," Beca said. There were awwwws from the audience.

"I know, I know," Beca said. "But to be honest we haven't been a real couple for quite some time. I think we stayed together because it was safer. We are both in a good place and remain friends," told the audience. "We both appreciate everyone's concerns but we truly are both doing well. As a matter for fact, Jesse has a girlfriend who I think is a perfect fit for him."

"He has a girlfriend? Is she the reason you broke up," Ellen asked knowing that what was on people's mind.

"No and yes," said Beca. "No, because as I said were having some issues long before we broke up. Yes, because he had been seeing her for the last 6 months of our relationship. I was a coward and couldn't just break up with him because he is such a good guy. His new relationship just made me realize it would be better if we weren't together. Please don't hate on the guy. It was both our faults and both our decisions to call it quits."

"Fair enough," said Ellen. "We'll be right back with Beca Mitchell."

They come back from their commercial break and Ellen said, "Welcome back everyone. We are spending our entire hour with grammy winning music producer and DJ, Beca Mitchell." The audience clapped and Ellen turned to her and said, "So, what's the second announcement you wanted to put out there?"

Ellen could see that Beca was nervous so she reached over and took Beca's hand. She held on and softly said, "I'm here so don't worry. You got this."

Beca nodded her head and said a small thank you. She then took a deep breath and said, "I had been dealing with something for a while now and needed to get my thoughts together in my head. I just want everyone to know that this was NOT the reason Jesse and I split. It's all a coincidence that these 2 things happened so close together. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am bisexual. I am attracted to men and women." She let out a heavy sigh.

There were a few gasps from the audience. Ellen kept a hold of Beca's hand and said, "That's quite an announcement. I need to ask some questions I know is one everyon'es minds now, is that okay?"

Beca nodded her head and said, "That's fine. That's why I'm here."

"Okay. Did Jesse know about your being bisexual before you broke up?" Ellen asked.

"No. I didn't tell him until after we broke up. I did have these emotions and thoughts about it, but I thought at first I was gay. I talked to a really close friend who is gay and she helped talk me through a lot of things that were going on in my head. I realized that I do still like men, but I'm also attracted to women," Beca explained. Her face was flushed. She wasn't used to opening up to anyone about something so personal.

"I know this is hard," Ellen said. "Did you have anything else you wanted to say?"

"Just that I hope that my fans will not be disappointed. I am still Beca Mitchell, music producer and DJ; that hasn't changed," Beca said. "I also want to let everyone know that I'm also in a new relationship with a woman that I have known for quite some time. And let me make this clear, she also had nothing to do with my breakup with Jesse. All I ask is that people respect her privacy when they see us out and about. I'm not going to say anything more about her at this time, but if you have any other questions, I'll be happy to answer them."

"Well, I think you said all that needs to be said," Ellen said. "After the break we'll find out just how great grammy award winning music producer Beca Mitchell really is musically."

"How you holding up?" Ellen asked as they went to the commercial.

"I'm good. It was hard but I feel much better now that it's out there. I guess I'll know more once the word gets out and we find out what people really think."

The show came back from commercial and Beca talked about some albums she was working on. She also talked about how she was putting out an album soon. Ellen asked her to perform one of her songs and she did.

They finished the rest of the show and Beca went backstage. Chloe was waiting for her and just hugged her. "You did great, baby!" she said. Chloe pulled back and said, "Girlfriend, huh?"

Beca smiled and said, "Aren't we?"

The show aired a few days later and there was only minor backlash over her being bisexual but it was nothing compared to the overwhelmingly strong support that her fans, family, friends, and even a few strangers, gave her. Her breakup with Jesse, and his cheating, got little or no attention.

Beca and Chloe consummated their relationship the night before Chloe was to leave for New York. If Beca wasn't sure about her feelings for Chloe before, she was 150% sure that she was in love Chloe after.

Beca and Chloe decided to do the long distance thing for a few months until Chloe finished the school year. Beca asked Chloe to move to LA and live with her and Chloe agreed. Chloe said she would look for a new teaching position once she moved and settled. Beca joked that she would be happy to be Chloe's sugar mama until she found a job.

Everything was falling into place and life was even better than she could have imagined it to be.


	12. Epilogue

**I wanted to do an epilogue to let everyone know how our favorite couple was doing. This is 3 years after they got together.**

Beca was a nervous wreck. She knew she was ready to take the next step with Chloe but she wasn't so sure that Chloe was ready. They had only mentioned marriage in passing a couple of times over the past 3 years.

Chloe came in while Beca was pacing back and forth. "Hey, baby!" Chloe said. "You okay?"

Beca stopped her pacing, put a smile on her face, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I've been waiting for you to come home so we can go out for dinner. I'm starved."

Chloe sighed and said, "Can't we stay in? I'm really tired and I have to go over lesson plans for next week."

"Oh, um, I was, uh, I wanted, um," Beca stammered somewhat flustered. She hadn't counted on Chloe wanting to stay in tonight.

"Becs?" Chloe said grabbing Beca's hands. "What's wrong? I'm sorry but I just want to put on my pjs, have a glass of wine, maybe order some Chinese, and cuddle with my girlfriend. Maybe we can go out tomorrow."

"Um, okay. No, that's uh, um, fine," Beca said. "Why don't you go get comfy and I'll order the food."

"Thanks, babe," she said. She gave Beca a quick kiss and went to their bedroom to change.

Beca made sure that Chloe was out of earshot and placed call. "Aubrey? Chloe doesn't want to go out! What am I going to do?" Beca said as soon as Aubrey picked up the phone.

"Breathe, Beca!" Aubrey said. "Don't worry we just have to go to Plan B."

"We have a Plan B?" Beca asked.

"You forget who your'e talking to. Of course there is a Plan B," Aubrey said. "Just make sure the basement door is unlocked. We'll all gather as originally planned and be there by 8:00. I'll text you when we arrive in the basement. All you have to do is get Chloe upstairs for at least 10 minutes so we can get set up. Then I'll text you again and you make sure that you are behind Chloe when you come back downstairs. The rest will happen as planned. Got it?"

"Yes. I have to go! Chloe's coming back," Beca said quickly and hung up the phone.

"How long before the food gets here?," Chloe asked.

"Oh, I haven't ordered yet. I got a call from work. I'm calling it in now," Beca said. She placed their order for delivery and got the wine and some glasses.

She sat on the couch next to Chloe and poured them both some wine. They talked about their day until the food arrived. They ate and decided to watch some television.

Beca's phone pinged 8:00 and she got the message from Aubrey. She had to act quickly so she picked up the remote and turn off the TV. She turned to Chloe and said, "I've been thinking about redecorating my office upstairs and wanted to get your opinion on some ideas that I have," Beca said quickly, hoping Chloe wouldn't notice how nervous she was.

"Really? I'd love to help you redecorate," Chloe said clapping her hands and hopping up and down in her seat.

"Great. Let's go up and we can talk out some ideas now." Beca said, getting up off the sofa and reaching her hand out to Chloe.

Beca quickly shot off a text letting Aubrey know the coast was clear. Once she got Chloe started it took her almost 30 minutes to get the redhead to start heading back downstairs. She shot a quick text to Aubrey to let her know they were coming.

As soon as Chloe got about half way downstairs she heard soft music start up. She stopped and looked back at Beca who shrugged her shoulders at Chloe's questioning look. Chloe slowly started back down, peering around to see where it was coming from. Suddenly she saw all the Bellas standing in formation humming and softly singing. She finally recognized the song as being "Just the Way You Are." She stood listening, somewhat confused, when Beca suddenly stepped in front of her and started singing "I think I Wanna Marry You." Chloe gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Tears appeared in her eyes and she was wearing a huge smile.

Beca was dancing around and just as she finished the line "I think I wanna marry you" she slid on her knees to a stop in front of Chloe. The Bellas continued to hum the song softly in the background.

Beca situated herself on one knee and took Chloe's hand. She started speaking, "Chloe, we have been together for 3 years now but I swear I've been in love with you my whole life. These past 3 years have been the best years of my life and it's all because of you. I have loved every minute of our life together and I'm looking forward to spending every minute of the rest of our lives together." Beca pulled out the ring and held it up. "Chloe, will you marry me?"

Chloe stood there with tears falling down her face. She was laughing and crying and was finally able to whisper out a "Yes."

Beca put the ring on Chloe's finger, jumped up, and kissed her. The Bellas were all wiping tears from their eyes and starting clapping and cheering for their friends.

"Group hug!," yelled Fat Amy as the Bellas rushed the newly engaged couple. Beca and Chloe were smothered in a Bellas hug. You could hear the pop of the cork from the champagne bottle. Everyone finally pulled away and started grabbing their glasses.

Beca gave Chloe one last kiss and said, "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" said Chloe.

Aubrey cleared her throat and said, "Grab your champagne, ladies, I'm going to make a toast!"

Stacie handed Beca and Chloe a glass and everyone gathered around.

"Chloe, you are my best friend. Beca, I know we started off on the wrong foot but you have become one of my best friends as well. I know that the love you have for each other is eternal. The Bellas and I wish you both nothing but love and happiness. Congratulations!"

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the happy couple.

Amy said, "We all know Aubrey will be Choe's maid of honor and since I'm Beca's best friend I will be hers."

"No way," said Stacie. "I'm Beca's best friend so it will be me."

Amy and Stacie start arguing about who was Beca's best friend and her maid of honor. CR walked over to Beca and said, "Congratulation, you two! I'm so happy for you."

Beca said, "Thanks. We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. You helped me get through some heavy stuff without judgment and I will be forever grateful."

Chloe agreed and said, "Thank you from both of us. We owe you so much."

CR waved them off and said, "I'm glad I was able to help."

The fight between Amy and Stacie was getting out of hand and physical. Aubrey and Jessica were trying to pull the two apart.

"When are you going to tell them you already asked me to be your Maid of Honor?" CR asked Beca.

"After I see who wins the fight," Beca laughed.

~ That's it folks. Beca is no longer confused about her sexuality and got her girl. Chloe gets to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life. Life is as it should be. ~


End file.
